


Dream Job

by Lozza342



Series: Lonely, Not Alone [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Down Kindaichi Yuutarou, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kunimi Akira, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Iwaizumi Hajime, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Omega Kindaichi Yuutarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kidnapping, Rating May Change, Scenting, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Prequel to Lonely, Not AloneIwaizumi got a dream job... just not the one he thought.Oikawa Tooru's son was the job. Yuutarou, not Tooru.





	Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

> Have had this written for a while.
> 
> The stuff I have for this fic is jumbled like with all the others, so updating will be infrequent, sorry!
> 
> Warning/Disclaimer: There is heavy presence of incest in this fic. I don't condone incest in any form. The views of the characters on this do not necessarily reflect my own. The incestuous relationships are all consensual (although dubious, since Kindaichi isn't of age).

Iwaizumi wondered how he got this job. This was Oikawa Tooru. Anyone who was anyone knew that name, one of the most well-known businessmen in the world and he was working for him.

The details weren't very clear, but he wasn't complaining with his paycheck. He had worked as a bodyguard to many businessmen in his lifetime but not nearly as high-calibre as Oikawa. It was fairly intimidating when he showed up at the mansion and drove two whole minutes from the gate to the door.

Oikawa was already there, stood outside along with his two eldest, Tobio and Akira. Iwaizumi didn't really pay the absence of the third any mind as he shook his hand.

It said something that Iwaizumi felt more than a little intimidated by the two young alphas - acting as if they were sizing him up for a fight - he couldn't blame them, they seemed pretty sheltered and alphas that lived that way tended to get super territorial. It didn't stop him asserting himself though, easily dominating handshakes with both.

“Good to see you again, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“You too, Oikawa. I'm surprised I made it, you seemed to have a lot of candidates.” He said nervously as Oikawa led him inside, followed by the two teenagers.

Oikawa hummed softly. “You are the only one who didn't mention you were applying.”

“Huh?”

“Everyone else boasted about it. About how they might get to be my  _ personal  _ bodyguard.”

“Oh. Well I didn't really-”

“No need to explain, I don't really care.”

Akira laughed behind him and his face heated somewhat in frustration.

“Besides,  _ I'm _ not the one you're guarding anyway.”

“Wait, what?”

So that's why the details weren't so clear.

“Tobio.”

“Yep, on it.”

Tobio pushed his way past Iwaizumi unnecessarily and disappeared somewhere up the massive staircase.

“You know I have three children, I assume?”

“Well ye-”

“-Then congratulations.”

“Wait a sec I'm not a… a babysitter.”

“He's not a baby.” Akira mumbled.

Well, close enough. He wasn't even presented yet.

“Akira go make some tea.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don't be so rude, we have a guest~.”

That was the exact reason he  _ was _ . His nerves were on edge, he had half a mind to jump this strange alpha. His scent was strong though, about the only reason he hadn't.

Yeah, maybe he should get out of there. Too many strong pheromones were messing with his head. That's the last thing Yuutarou would need.

“Fine.” Akira grumbled, a low noise in his throat.

“Good boy. See, and they say it's difficult to raise an alpha son.”

Akira almost lashed out at Oikawa but decided against it. He wasn't wrong, but it was just as hard to deal with an alpha father.

Iwaizumi had a feeling that it wasn't just the father that caused him to leave.

“Let's sit down a sec, Tobio's just getting Yuutarou ready.”

So maybe he called him a baby earlier, but surely the young man could just get ready himself?

“Right.”

Oikawa led him through to a large drawing room, carefully shutting the door behind them.

“Precaution. You might want to call me over-protective but you'll understand. For the love of all that is holy, always shut doors behind you. They're scent blocked for a reason.”

So that's what it was. Scent blocking. He understood a bit. Three alphas in a household was bound to cause problems but it  _ was _ a little excessive, he would admit.

Oikawa sank unceremoniously into a chair that looked way too expensive to be abused like it was. He sighed wearily and fiddled with his fingers a bit, as if about to break the news that someone died.

“Yuutarou presented, Iwaizumi. Don't believe the media, I'm not the soon-to-be proud father of three alpha sons.”

Iwaizumi looked at him oddly, what on earth was he going on about?

“He-”

The door opened to Akira with a tray with a fucking teapot, two cute matching cups and a plate with biscuits. What was this, England? What was with the matching ceramic?

“You desperately need to work on your timing, Akira.”

Akira just rolled his eyes and set the tray on the table.

“Since you were so intent on making a good first impression, I got those relics from the cupboard.”

“I can see that.”

Iwaizumi wasn't imagining the tension between the two. This was truly only something that would be felt between an alpha father and son. He felt like he should say something, but if he seemed to take a side it would make matters worse. The room didn't need  _ three  _ tense alphas.

Akira sat down next to his father and turned his attention to Iwaizumi. Hate came off him in waves and Iwaizumi instantly became glad he didn't intervene.

Oikawa groaned, rubbing his face with a hand. “Can you stop? You're stinking the place up.” 

“Says you.”

“Can you blame me?”

It seemed he couldn't, if the dipped head was anything to go by.

Iwaizumi leaned forward for the tea and the stare was back on him. Could he even get a break?

“ _ As _ I was saying…”

“You trying to tell him Yuutarou is an omega?”

Iwaizumi choked on his tea. Oikawa slammed a palm into his face.

“There. Now you can stop with the fucking around.”

So… That's what all the caution was about. The secrecy, the doors… An omega, huh? A  _ male _ omega. And none other than Oikawa Yuutarou.

Someone could come and wake him up now, that would be great. His paycheck wasn't big enough for this.

“Now look what you've done, Akira!” Oikawa exclaimed, a growl threatening to escape.

“What? You said you would trust him with Yuutarou's life. Did you not mean that?”

“I-I'm sorry…” Shit, he was in the same house as a male omega, every alpha’s fucking  _ dream _ . Who in the hell decided  _ he _ should be in charge of such a thing as to look after him?!

Well that would be Oikawa, but the question was rhetoric. His mind wasn't exactly in the right place to make such observations.

“You can't back out now, Iwa-chan~”

Like hell-

“Contract states a month minimum.”

Shit.

“Well, then I implore you to reconsider that term.” He was shaking now, unsure of himself. He was never  _ that _ alpha but he had been alone for years and had never come across a male omega before.

Akira was giving him a strange look. A curious and testing glare. “You seriously want to walk out? On a job like this?”

“W-Well yeah…  _ You _ might trust me… but I certainly don't.”

“I never said  _ I _ trusted you.”

That was true enough.

“Why don't you trust yourself, Iwa-chan?”

No mind to wince at the nickname, Iwaizumi frowned. “I-I've never-”

“Most people haven't.”

“Please understand, we need someone to protect him. We can't be here all the time. I have work and the boys have school and we can't afford an incident like last time. Our hearts couldn't take it.”

Oikawa was sat up, pleading. What incident? There was no  _ incident _ in the Oikawa household without the media knowing. The way the alpha looked at him though, with genuine desperation, didn't really give his weak argument an excuse.

“One month.”

“Believe me, you'll be here longer than a month, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi's head whipped to Akira who just looked at him with a bored expression, it was a huge leap from the glares he'd been getting so far.

-

The eldest knocked on the door after a good few minutes of them calming down. Oikawa jumped at the sound and it got Iwaizumi's heart racing. Akira sighed, a coolness washing away the apprehension of the other two as he got up. His scent could go drastically both ways, Iwaizumi noted.

Akira opened the door to Tobio and a very pale Yuutarou.

Three pairs of eyes centred on him as Iwaizumi stood up. He didn't move after that, willing his body to settle.

“He's on scent blockers for now. They sorta make him ill though.”

Yuutarou didn't look up. He held his brother’s hand tightly and bowed his head. “N-Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Y-You too, kid.”

The omega shuddered hard.

“He's not used to people. Would you let him scent you?”

The paleness just accentuated a red blush that spread across the omega's cheeks. Iwaizumi's hands clammed up.

“S-Sure.”

Yuutarou licked his lips as Tobio let go of his hand, finally looking up at the man to be his bodyguard. He looked real business-like. It didn't suit him, Yuutarou thought distantly. Any thought was welcome to distract him as he took a tentative step toward the alpha - the first alpha he had seen since the incident.

“I'm too old for this stress.” Iwaizumi said with a tired sigh. He held out his hand wrist-up and extended it in front of the omega, as stretched out as possible. Yuutarou's fingers warily ghosted over his hand before bringing it to his face, burying his nose in his pulse and breathing in. A small breath at first and Iwaizumi was tense as a small shudder wracked the poor thing.

“S-Sorry.”

“It's OK, Yuutarou, he's not gonna be offended.”

Far from it.

Yuutarou turned his head away. “I can't-” 

“Shh, it's OK.” Tobio soothed from behind him.

It was considered extremely rude to react such a way to someone's scent, especially an omega to an alpha scent. It was just incredibly difficult to get past the whole stranger thing. A stranger that he would be spending a lot of time with.  _ All _ of his time.

“I've been told I have the most intolerable scent sometimes. What can a guy do, huh?” Iwaizumi tried to break the ice with that but not even a twitch of lips was seen. Just how sheltered was this thing?

“I-It’s just different. I promise I'll get used to it.”

“Don't pressure yourself, Yuu.”

The omega steeled as if taking it as a challenge and took another breath, deep through his nostrils.

The scent filtered through him, filled his lungs and he dizzied himself with it for a moment. There was nothing specific he could describe about it. Iwaizumi spoke the truth - he could tell why people thought it intolerable, especially alphas - but at the same time it was strong and safe and just what he needed. He should never have been so apprehensive about meeting this man because he was perfect.

Yuutarou looked up into Iwaizumi's unsteady eyes. Yeah, perfect.

“C-Can I have your neck?” Everyone tensed. Yuutarou bowed low, hands behind him. “Please.”

Iwaizumi felt hot all of a sudden, all the alphas eyes were on him. Oikawa's eyebrow was raised and he stumbled over his answer. “You- If- If it's OK with your father…”

All eyes shot to Oikawa and he shrugged as Yuutarou stood back up straight, doing well to hide his apprehension. He chose Iwaizumi. He trusted him. “Go ahead.”

Yuutarou looked at Iwaizumi expectantly and he took his suit jacket off. Akira stepped up to take it. “Th-Thanks.” He shrugged and folded it over his arm. He was most definitely the calmest of all of them. Tobio gently nudged Yuutarou forward as Iwaizumi knelt down and turned his head.

It was a vulnerable position to be in considering he was surrounded by all those alphas but when Yuutarou stepped close they were forgotten. He could just about smell him through the blockers and it washed away any fears he had.

Maybe it had been a little rude to ask but Yuutarou could get away with it. He  _ did _ get away with it.

He didn't miss the breath in that Iwaizumi took. He heated a bit but steeled once again as he leaned in to take a breath himself. It was stronger here, a lot stronger. As expected, he wasn't using any enhancers. It was just pure  _ alpha _ . He was satisfied that he would make a suitable bodyguard.

Yuutarou didn't move, small hands holding Iwaizumi's shoulders as his breathed in his scent. He shuddered again, but it was different. It made his legs jelly, his stomach flip and his lips warm.

-

“Yuutarou.”

Yuutarou jumped sky-high, then fell backwards into Tobio. The older hugged him to his chest and nuzzled his head.

“S-Sorry!”

“'Sokay Yuutarou…”

Yuutarou couldn't look Iwaizumi in the eye. He had lost track of time. How long had he been standing there again?

“Looks like you made a friend there Iwa-chan.”

He didn't sound angry. Maybe Iwaizumi misread the situation but to him it was more like Yuutarou was unconsciously asking to be marked, rather than purely scenting him. That thought made his cheeks heat and he found he was glad the omega's gaze was downcast. Was he aware of it too?

“He doesn't even scent  _ me _ like that...” Tobio said with a pout, sitting on the sofa and pulling a blushing Yuutarou with him into his lap.

“Because you stink all the time, that's why.” Akira deadpanned.

“Hey, I can't help the way I smell!”

“Maybe if you chilled out sometimes he'd be more inclined to scent you.”

“Not everyone can be as passive as you, Akira.” Tobio snorted. “Sometimes it's as if you don't care about him.”

“Excuse-”

“Boys. Stop it.”

They did, but only because Yuutarou was tense. They couldn't smell it through the blockers. They didn't fight as much as they used to; ever since Yuutarou presented he's kept them pretty calm. Now though, all those soothing pheromones were hidden under unnatural oils.

“Iwa-chan, you'll have to excuse the other two. They're usually pretty responsible.”

“It's OK. I think I understand.”

Akira handed Iwaizumi his jacket back as he stood up. He didn't put it back on, just folded it over his own arm. Whatever happened now, he didn't know.

“Yuutarou, are you OK to go and shower?”

A small nod. Tobio seemed pretty reluctant to let go of him, but when Yuutarou turned to kiss him he relented. So that was the trade-off.

Iwaizumi didn't know whether to be shocked. Omegas tended to be looked after by their families but he couldn't shake how the sudden reality rubbed him the wrong way. Sure, he was an omega but Tobio was his  _ brother _ .

He didn't really dwell on it. The omega left the room with a bow and Oikawa's hand was on his shoulder. “I hope you will consider more than a month. It will take longer than that to look for someone else and until then I'm not leaving him alone in the house.”

Oikawa beckoned him down next to Tobio while he sat opposite next to his other son. It was more than a little awkward. That was some incredible icebreaker.

“You can't expect me to be jumping for joy at this revelation…”

“Actually I kinda was.” It didn't take a genius to figure out Akira had already been surprised at his reluctance.

“You thought I would…  _ want _ him, right?”

That didn't take a genius either.

“Pretty much.”

“I would be surprised if you didn't, Iwa-chan, so don't hold it against yourself. We just don't have much choice. It's you or me, if I'm honest.” Oikawa held back a sigh. He was willing to give up his job and his company, but with that came questions. It would make the omega that much more sheltered if the word got out. He couldn't do that to Yuutarou, he had already become quiet and reserved. Honestly, he would do anything to get him back to normal.

“I'd gladly stay at home.”

“You would just sleep all day, Akira.”

There they go again.

“Yuutarou… He's not mated, right?” The three paused. Iwaizumi had to clear his throat. “To one of you?”

“Unfortunately.” Tobio sighed, leaning back in the chair. Apparently he had had enough of trying to assert his scent. Iwaizumi tried not to preen at that. No matter how much he did try though, it was difficult not to take some pleasure in knowing he could take down any one of these alphas in a fight.

Oikawa huffed. He had apparently heard it all before. “He's too young! You should be thinking about someone your own age.”

“And someone who isn't your brother.”

“You want to mate him as much as I do, Akira. Don't pretend you don't.”

Akira shrugged. He already knew it wasn't worth holding his breath over. True, he was infatuated with Yuutarou - everyone in the room was - it didn't stop his brain working though. Anyone could see this was wrong. Yuutarou had a right to mate who he wanted when he turned eighteen, not someone predetermined for him. Presenting as omega didn't change his choices. Perhaps society didn't see it that way, but he did. “I'd prefer him to be happy. When was the last time you saw him smile?”

Tobio growled at that but Oikawa growled louder. Iwaizumi saw something flash across Oikawa's eyes but didn't quite catch it as Tobio 'tch'ed and stormed out.

“That was uncalled for, Akira.” Oikawa chided, and Akira rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault Tobio was so hot-headed. Oikawa turned back to the shorter and nodded. “No, he's not. Eighteen. That's when I'll have him mated.”

Again, the way Oikawa referred to him rubbed him the wrong way and he grimaced. It was such a harsh fate for someone. “He won't be able to choose?”

“It doesn't really concern you. All you have to do is keep himself away from harm.” Oikawa said sternly. Right, of course. Stupid thing to ask.

Oikawa understood where he was coming from, asking about that sort of thing. It was curiosity, but he really should be kept as far away from those sorts of discussions as possible.

“Any questions regarding your actual job?”

“You… mentioned an  _ incident _ . The one that brought you to the decision to hire a bodyguard. May I ask what happened? It might happen again.”

Akira's head dipped.

“You can leave, Akira. Go help your brother with Yuutarou.”

He nodded and left. Iwaizumi saw his jaw harden and his own lips frowned. He smelt so distraught all of a sudden.

“Don't mind Akira. He feels responsible.”

“What happened?”

Oikawa snorted as he remembered. “My driver had smelled him… when he first presented and I got home. The whole house reeked and I didn't even stop to think what lengths a person would go to to-”

Iwaizumi steeled himself. If it was bad enough to make him cry, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

“They were going to sell him, Iwaizumi Hajime. To the highest bidder.” It ached his tired bones to think about it, and the twinge in his bad knee didn't help matters. If there was such a thing as emotionally induced pain, this was it.

A tear followed another over the brunette's cheeks and Iwaizumi's heart fell. If he was a beta, he would've hugged him, but the last thing Oikawa needed was an alpha surrounding him. If anything, he needed Yuutarou.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. Take the job. Permanently.”

Oikawa's watery eyes locked to his own and he shuddered. “I- I will try…” Just stop crying. It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I love IwaKin, OK.
> 
> Now show love for them, too.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
